Release
by Unicorn Filly
Summary: Connor helps Duncan release his grief over Tessa. WARNING: Spanking of an adult.


Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.

WARNING: Spanking of an adult in this story.

Highlander The Series: Release

Connor MacLeod walked into Duncan's place and stopped when he saw his cousin sitting on a couch. He was just sitting there in silence, but though his jaw was set and his face was hard, his eyes were bleak.

"Hello Duncan."

"What are you doing here Connor?"

"Richie called me. He's worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"Right, fine." Connor paced a little, but Duncan didn't even look up. "It's been a month since Tessa died Duncan. Richie said you refuse to talk about it, to even want to hear her name, to-"

"I have things to do." Duncan jumped up but Connor clamped a strong hand onto his shoulder and shoved him back onto the couch.

"I am NOT done talking and you WILL listen." Duncan looked at him rather coldly. "Richie says you haven't shown any emotion over it at all. You've been an absolute rock."

"Are you saying that I don't care?" Duncan challenged.

"No Duncan, I KNOW you care." Connor looked him in the eyes. "I know you loved her, and I know that you're holding a lot inside of you. What I don't know is why you are keeping it all bottled up. You're never going to heal if you don't let yourself grieve and you know that."

"Like I said I have things to do." Duncan jumped up again and dodged Connor's restraining hand.

"Sit down Duncan." Connor's voice had a bit of a warning note in it. Duncan ignored him so he took several fast steps and grabbed his arm. "Do you have any idea how childish you're being?"

"Just leave it alone Connor!"

"No I won't leave it alone. You are killing yourself with this Duncan and I'm not going to let that happen!"

"Let GO Connor."

"Duncan I think if we just had a real good tal-" He was cut off when a punch suddenly landed square on his jaw. He staggered a bit and Duncan jerked his arm loose and headed for the door. Connor, ticked now, grabbed him and yanked him back. "Lets take care of those manners shall we?" He kicked Duncan's legs out from under him and jumped on him.

"GET OFF!" Duncan yelled.

They both landed several punches and rolled over and over but finally Connor managed to pin him. "Last chance to talk rationally Duncan," he panted. Duncan growled and glared at him. "All right have it your way." In a sudden quick move Connor flipped him over and pressed his knee into his back.

"HEY! What are you doing!"

"You'll see soon enough lad."

Connor took off his belt and secured Duncan's wrists together. Duncan fought but Connor managed it after a couple of minutes. Then after making sure he couldn't really move his arms much he undid Duncan's jeans and pulled them down, taking Duncan's own belt and pulling it out of the loops.

"Connor let me up! What are you doing? Have you gone mad!"

"In fact I am pretty mad. Mad about your behavior," replied Connor. He folded the belt and whacked it hard against his butt with a loud CRACK!

Duncan's eyes went wide as he yelped in surprise. "Connor I'm not a child! Stop it!"

"Not a child eh? You sure were acting like one a bit ago." With that Connor got down to business. He struck all over the reddening rear and made sure to get the upper thighs as well. Duncan had clamped his teeth together so hard he'd heard them click and was refusing to utter a sound. He kicked as best as he could but he was pinned down pretty effectively. Connor struck harder and faster while Duncan grunted and gasped in pain, and was finally rewarded with a yell.

"AUUUGGGH! Connor what do you WANT?"

"Are you ready to talk now?"

"No!" CCCCRRRRAAAACCCCKKKK! "OW! All right! All right!"

"About time." Connor yanked his pants and boxers back up and pulled him to a standing position. Tears of pain, anger, and humiliation were leaking from Duncan's eyes. Connor ignored the fury on his red face as he redid his jeans. "Now if you're good I'll let your arms loose." Duncan growled.

"Well you are showing something now at least," Connor said conversationally. "You seem pretty angry."

"Of course I'm angry! You thrashed me as if I was a mere babe!"

Connor looked at him closely. "Are you sure that's all you're angry about?" Duncan looked away. "I didn't think so. Talk to me Duncan. You need to get some of this out."

"All right!" Duncan snarled. "You want to know why I'm angry? I'm ANGRY that someone could come along and in just a minute, just one minute take Tessa away from Richie and me. Shoot her, kill her, just someone trying to be a thief… mug her… He didn't have to kill her!"

Connor nodded understandingly, his voice quiet. "Is anger all you got going on inside?"

"No! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of them always dying… I keep on living and they die, they always die! But Tessa didn't have to then! It was too soon! She had so many years left! So many and then he came along and took all that away. Took her away…" Duncan closed his eyes tightly.

Connor undid the belt around his wrists and let it drop to the floor but Duncan didn't seem to notice much, just letting his arms flop to his sides.

"I have to be strong, for Richie, and because if I break down I don't know if I'll ever be able to stop…"

"Tessa wouldn't want you to keep hurting yourself like this Duncan. Richie needs someone he can grieve with, and there is nothing wrong with grieving. Nothing." He shook Duncan a little. Duncan just shook his head and Connor suddenly swatted his rear hard with his hand. "Stop holding it in Duncan."

"OW." Duncan's eyes flew open then his face suddenly crumbled. "Oh Connor… it… hurts." Connor knew he wasn't talking about his sore rear.

"I know." He wrapped his arms around Duncan as his legs started to go out from under him and held him up. Held him as his body was wracked with gut wrenching sobs and his tears began to soak his shirt, finally giving in to merciful release of the worst of the painful grief.

THE END


End file.
